Tojima Shisen
}} Tojima Shisen (토지마 시센 Toshima Shisen), also known as "The Silent owl of Koma Inu" (狛犬のサイレントフクロウ Komainu no sairentofukurou), is a 28 year old mage from Frostford, a small mountain village northeast of Oak town. He is a user of Shadow and Illusion magic, both of which he learned during the time he spent as a member of the dark guild Shadowcast. After it's destruction by Tojima's own hands, he was left to wander for some years before joining Koma Inu. At first it was not easy for Tojima to adjust to the peaceful life within that of a legal guild but as time passed he began to feel at him, eventually becoming an S-class mage as well as a founder and teacher at Koma Inu's Magical Academy. Despite it's hardships, Tojima is happy with the life he has lived and hopes to continue to do so. Appearance Tojima shisen is an incredibly tall man, standing at six foot five, with a lean muscular build. He has black hair and deep brown eyes. On missions he can usually be seen wearing a white mask with 3 black markings and small slits for his eyes and a black robe with a high collar along with a white sash across his right shoulder, underneath this robe is a black and gold sleeveless shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and combat boots. However, at home his sense of style changes, while he always choses to dawn his combat boots, he exchanges his heavy black cloak for a much lighter black jacket that was picked out by his wife along with a black or white undershirt depending upon how he is feeling that day. His cargo pants are replaced by a pair of faded black jeans with deep pockets in which he always carries several knives in sheaths sown into them. Personality Tojima is known to give off an intimidating aura. This is most likely due to his intimidating appearance, but in reality, Tojima is a kind, caring, and somewhat docile individual. Very few get to see that side of him though, due to the fact that Tojima prefers to spend his time in solitude, normally found reading alone in the guilds library. Even those who know him well would describe him as distant. Tojima prefers not to get too close to people, never sharing personal information or feelings. When in the presence of his wife or children, however, Tojima's shields melt away and he begins to show his true self. It is easy to tell that he cares deeply for his wife and children. Tojima is very well known for his sweet tooth, often seen carrying hard candy and other sweets in his pockets, eating at them from time to time as he goes about his business. It is not unlikely for him to be seen sharing this candy with his children though it is unlikely for him to offer to share with anyone else. Despite his violent past, Tojima prefers to stay out of combat if he can and dislikes unnecessary violence. Tojima considers himself a pacifist of sorts, often proposing to talk it out, however, when the need for force and violence arises, Tojima is extremely merciless in battle. Some may say a bit excessively so as he tends to go all out even when sparring. This is due to the philosophy he was indoctrinated with during his time in Shadowcast. Tojima takes pride in his intellect, which was earned through many years of hard work and study. Due to the fact that Tojima was able to achieve this without the many advantages that others had, Tojima dislikes ignorant and uneducated people. Believing that despite any disadvantages one has had in their life, that hard work and discipline can make up for it. History Akiru was born in a small northern village where he spent most of his young life until the age of eight. At which point his parents were murdered by Shadowcast, a darkguild set up nearby the village. The young Akiru was left alone to wander the streets doing whatever he had to just to survive. At the young age of ten Akiru decided to join the very darkguild that took his families lives. They allowed him to join and taught him powerful Shadow Magic not knowing of his plan to wait until he was strong enough and then take their lives. During his time in the darkguild he was asked to do many unforgivable things ( a sample of which can be found in the story Shadowcast's looming darkness ).He had grown close to only one single member during his time there. The guild master's daughter, Flare, had been Akirus only friend for all those years. At the age of sixteen Akiru slaughtered his now former guildmates including flare. After finally taking his revenge, standing there soaked in the blood of those who trusted him he found that he felt nothing but emptiness. Having done so many bad things all for this single moment and feeling nothing for it was Akiru's snapping point. Deciding that one such as him did not deserve to wear the face of a human. He put on his mask and changed his name to Tojima. For many years Tojima wandered the world hoping simply to one day fade away. Until he met Samarra Inari(サーマッラー稲荷 Sāmarrā inari), who had originally been sent by the magic council to arrest him for his actions during his time at the dark guild, she offered him a place at her recently formed guild. The council agreed to wave Tojima's sentence so long as he remained at Koma Inu and at his best behavior. Four months after joining the guild, Tojima took a job. On this job he met the woman who would later go on to become his wife. Not long after joining Koma Inu, the dark guild Shattered Dusk(シャッタード夕暮れ '' Shattādo yūgure'') attacked the guilds youngest member,forcing the guild to go to war with them. It was during this long battle that Tojima with the help of Aiden Cordelia(エイデンコーデリア Eidenkōderia) defeated the dark guilds S-class earth mage, Daichi(大地 Daichi). After the defeat of Shattered Dusk, The Fractal regiment was formed, consisting of three mages, Aiden Cordelia, Niwatori(にわとり Niwatori), and Tojima himself. Taking part in the first S-class trials held by the guild, Tojima passed through most of them with little difficulty, however, when it came down to a tournament to decide the winner. Tojima could not, at this time, bring himself to harm another guild member due to the constant regret he felt for having harmed his former. Tojima reluctantly dropped out of the trials. Not long after these trials the guild was forced to go to war again after the remnants of Shattered Dusk attacked Koma Inu. Kidnapping the Guild masters sister during the chaos of the fight. It was during this fight that Tojima met and faced off against Mitsuki Hana a young Take Over magic user. The fight between the two was brutal. Tojima would have killed Mitsuki if it had not been for Tojimas , at the time, fiancée stepping in to break up the fight, deciding that there was no need to kill the barely conscious Mitsuki. Not long after the guild war Mitsuki was brought before the magic council, at which time Annalina asked them for permission to become her guardian. Claiming that Mitsuki was merely a child with no idea what she was doing. The magic council decided to leave Mitsuki in the care of Tojima and Annalina in hopes that they would be able to reform her. It wasn't long after that, that Koma Inu held it's second S-class trials. This time the trails were element themed. Each trial representing one of either Fire, Water, Earth, Or Air. Tojima along with several others participated in the trails, however, at the final trial only four remained. Umi Aisu, Dakota Fath, Aiden Cordelia, and Tojima himself. The four were tasked with subduing three powerful sky beasts. The four worked together in unison to defeat them, however, only two were allowed to claim the title of S-class. These two were Dakota Fath and Tojima himself. A year after the S-class trials Tojima, along with Mitsuki took what was seemingly an easy job. The mission was simply, find the women's missing husbands as well as the missing members of Blue Pegasus. Tojima and Mitsuki trekked into the nearby mountains in search of the missing men, however, what they found there was much more than either had expected. Tojima's former Guild master, Eldrid Bezaleel had survived Tojima's slaughter of Shadowcast over fourteen years prior and founded a new dark guild, which he called Wolveswinter. With the help of Mitsuki, Tojima was able to destroy this newly founded dark guild, however, Tojima decided to face Eldrid by himself, placing Mitsuki into an illusion in order to be allowed to settle things on his own once and for all. Magic & Abilities Non-magical abilities Strength: Tojimas strength comes from years of training. Muscles lie hidden not only by his cloak but by his height as well. When combined with his shadow armor, Tojima can lift up to nine hundred pounds. Intellect: Tojima prides himself in his intelligence, believing it to be his best asset. Having been raised without the many advantages in life that others take for granted, Tojima still did his best to keep up with his studies, being a quick learner, naturally gifted to a degree, Tojima was able to pick up on things quickly, allowing him to zoom through his studies. It is because of the fact that Tojima was able to accomplish so much despite being completely self taught that he dislikes ignorant and stupid people. Tojima has an IQ of 156 Speech/Manipulation: Being partially raised by a manipulative psychopath as his perks, Tojima, despite being know as a man of few words, has quite the sharp tongue. Tojima is very good at reading people both through their eyes and their subtle body language, usually having a pretty good idea of what buttons need to be pushed to get the reaction he wants from his opponents. Speed: It is not unusual for those who have seen Tojima in battle to call his physical speed lacking, however, this is due to him being weighed down by his cloak which is lined from chest to thigh with over one hundred throwing knives. Despite this though, Tojima's reaction speed and spell casting are not affected by this. If Tojima were to take off his cloak his physical speed would increase but only mildly. Endurance: Due to the many rigorous hours of training Tojima received during his early teens and continues to put himself through, Tojima has great stamina and endurance. This endurance and stamina also extends to his magic reserves. Baguazhang(八卦掌 Hakke tenohira): Tojima is not very skilled in hand to hand but if he has no other choice he attacks with open palmed arm thrusts, meant more to knock the enemy off balance rather than cause physical damage outright this is a martial art know as Baguazhang. Tojima is excellent at dodging and countering. Magical abilities Magical Aura(魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki):A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends of the level of magical aura the user wields. S-class aura(大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki): Tojima emits an S-class aura, an incredibly powerful aura normally only found to be used by S-class mages or those whose level of magical power surpasses them. After releasing his aura, a nearly bone crushing pressure encompasses a two foot radius around him, Tojima radiates a black and purple colored aura. Equipment Weapons Throwing Knives(ナイフを投げます Naifu o nagemasu): Tojima carries several small knives on him at all times, within his cloak, up his sleeves, and strapped to his calf. These are normally used to target vital organs or muscles to limit enemy movement, however, They can also be thrown with deadly accuracy. Dagger(短剣 Tanken): Under his cloak at the small of his back, Tojima wields a ten inch dagger that is infused with Nullification Magic. Tojima enjoys using this blade for both offensive and defensive tactics just as likely to stab you with it as he is to use it as a shield. This dagger was gifted to him by his wife and therefore he tends to take very good care of it, it is one of his most prized possessions. Explosives(小さな爆発物 Chīsana bakuhatsu-mono): Within the pockets of his cloak, Tojima carries a large number of explosives. Each only measuring about two inches long, they are more used as distractions, however, if used at close range or in large numbers, these explosives have the potential to be truly deadly. Smoke bombs(煙爆弾 Kemuri bakudan): Tojima carries several small smoke bombs in a pouch located on his belt, when thrown onto the ground they will begin spinning before a hissing sound will erupt from them, followed by a thick cloud of smoke that will continue to pour out from the bomb for up to ten seconds at which point the hissing sound will cease and the smoke will begin to dissipate. Flash-bang grenades(フラッシュバン手榴弾 Furasshuban shuryūdan): Tojima carries four Flash bang grenades, two in each pocket on either side of his cloak. When thrown out, the capsule will explode with a loud ear ringing bang accompanied by an incredibly blinding flash of light. These are used to startle and blind opponents for a short time, however, light based slayer, while still effected by the sound, will find that the bright light emitted from the grenade to be a delicious meal. Spells Shadow Magic and Make spells Shadow Magic(陰魔法 Kage Mahō): A basic Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate the element of shadow. Users of this magic are given control over any and all shadows, even that of their enemy is nothing more than a tool for one who wields this magic. Shadow magic does have it's cons, it seems to be a constant balance between light and dark for users of this magic, seeing as how the absents or abundance of light has a huge affect on ones ability to use this magic. If there is too much or too little light, shadows can not be formed and the wielder is left defenseless. Shadow tendril(影の巻きひげ Shadō makihige): Tojima's preferred method of attack, four shadow tendril are released from his back and are normally used but not limited to knocking away, crushing, and impaling enemies. Hands of Bael(バエルの手 Baeru no te): Using the power of Shadow Magic, Tojima has the ability to create Shadow hands of varying sizes and shapes, these hands can be created in various numbers, of course the more of them created, the more magical energy is used. These hand get their namesake from an advanced shadow spell know as the Shadow of Bael(バエルの影 Baeru no kage). Shade form(シェードフォーム Shēdo no katachi): Just as the case with most other element based magic, Those who use shadow magic can enter a form of Shadow body know as Shade form. Within this form the user is completely resistant to all forms of physical attacks, as well as resistant to some forms of magical attacks. Magical attacks whose effect depends on contact with the target are useless against those within this form, however, magic such as Gravity, Illusion, Disassembly magic, as well as all none physical based magic still completely effect the target regardless of their use of this form. This form also allows the user to "Teleport" between shadows. Black tide(黒潮 Kuroshio): This spell is normally cast after the use of the Shadow of Bael(バエルの影 Baeru no kage), crashing the Shadow down upon the battle field, it liquefies into a thick shadow ooze that will cover the ground, giving Tojima a field advantage. This attack, while itself is not an advanced attack, it requires the use of one and therefore is used sparingly. Shadow Armor(シャドウアーマー Shadouāmā): As the name suggests, this spell involves the use of shadow magic in the creation of powerful armor, by wrapping shadows around themselves, the user can harden them into an armor like substance. This armor works in a very similar manner to almost any kind of armor, meant to deflect attacks and lessen the damage taken by the wearer. Shadow Puppets(シャドウ人形 Shadō ningyō): Creating shadow puppets or even Shadow clones is a basic spell that even the most novice of Shadow magic user's can master with ease, while the creation of a single puppet or clone is easy enough, those who are more proficient in the use of Shadow magic can show their skill by creating several puppets or clones of various shapes and sizes. These puppets or clones, as their name suggests, have no mind of their own. They are simply puppets to be bent to their master's will, as such they will often be used not only for offensive tactics but defensive as well seeing as how they make just as excellent shields as they do infantry. Shadow Shield(シャドウシールド Shadoushīrudo): A basic defensive spell of shadow magic, the user holds out their hand, whether it is right or left is unimportant. The user will then proceed to cast out a layer of shadow out infront of them, this shadow may extend to the ground if the user so decides but does not need to. This shadow maybe a thin as an inch or as thick as a meter if the user so wills it. This spell is made to defend the user from attacks of all kinds. This spell can be stretched into a sphere around the users body to create a shadow sphere to increase the level of defense. Shadow blade(シャドウブレード Shadouburēdo): Through the use of shadow magic, the user creates a large boomerang shaped object in their hand, this object has a sharp bladed edge. After creating this blade of sorts the user will proceed to throw it at the target. While this spell is meant for long or mid-ranged use, it can also be used in close combat as either a curved blade or even a shield if the user so decides. Angel of Death(死の天使 Shi no tenshi): Using the power of Shadow magic, Tojima is able to create a set of wings with which he uses to fly, these wings consist of several feathers which can be shot as projectiles if Tojima so chooses. These feathers can be regenerated if given time. Upon impact, the feathers explode, sending shadow senbon in several directions at a time. Fire Magic spells Fire Magic: Fire magic is a form of Caster Magic that, as the name suggests, allows the user to manipulate and create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy within magic particles. It is through this that users of this magic can ignite the very particles within objects or the air. Users of this magic are also immune to being burnt. Flame Breath(炎のブレス Honō no buresu): Illusion Magic spells Illusion Magic(幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō): Illusion magic is a form of Caster Magic that, as the name suggests, allows wielders of this form of magic to create and control illusions. These illusions effect each and every sense, even ones own perception of time cannot be trusted when placed under control of this magic. Users can also control who these illusions effect. The range of this magic is uncertain due to the fact that some users have been able to place entire stadiums of people under an illusion. Darkness Magic spells Darkness Magic(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic that gives the user control over the element of darkness, this magic feed off of negative emotions, hatred, resentment, sorrow, ect. While this magic derives its power from negativity, the magic itself is not considered necessarily evil, though, those who have encountered wielders of this magic have described it giving off an strangely uncomfortable sense of hopelessness and despair. Advanced spells Advanced Shadow Magic spells Shadow of Bael(バエルの影 Baeru no kage): Gathering up many shadows Tojima creates a shadow giant. Standing at nearly forty feet tall it towers over enemies. Advanced Illusion Magic spells World of shadows(影の世界 Kage no sekai): Both Tojima and his enemy become engulfed in an enormous shadow sphere. Within this sphere Tojima controls all. Sight, sound, feeling, and even taste are under his control. This spell requires Tojima to use up a majority of his magic reserves. It is unlikely for him to be able continue with any other advanced spells, showing just how much effort goes into creating this false world. World of Nightmares(悪夢の世界 Akumu no sekai): Tojima's strongest attack. Trapping the victim in a powerful illusion they are forced to confess their greatest fears and then face them fully. This spell is meant to drive the victim to insanity. Advanced Darkness Magic spells Shadow God-Slayer Abilities Shadow God-Slayer Magic(影の滅神魔法, Kage no Metsujin Mahō) allows the user to essentially embody Shadows and Darkness. Gaining power from the consuming of both, similar to that of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Allowing the user immunity from Shadow and darkness based attacks. Unlike that of regular Shadow Magic, because Shadow God-slayer magic embodies darkness as much as shadow, their attacks cannot be nullified by regular Light Magic. Requiring the use of highly advanced slayer based Light magic to overpower the consuming darkness that is used by this type of God-slayer. Immunity from any form of Shadow Magic: Much like that of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Shadow God-slayers are able to gain power and strength from the consuming of shadows and darkness, however, like all forms of slayer magic, if the user consumes their own shadows or darkness, they will weaken and become gravely ill. Near immunity from Non-slayer or Lost Magic based forms of Light Magic: The shadows cast by a user of Shadow God-slayer magic are not dependent on light nor can they be extinguished by the use of regular Light Magic. This is due to the fact that the shadows cast by Shadow God-slayers are essentially darkness rather than the result of light being blocked. Divine Sight: Users of this form of God-slayer magic are given a new sense of sight which can be activated at will, this new sight "Divine sight" gives users of Shadow God-slayer magic the ability to see in low light and lightless areas. Giving them an advantage over other users of magics such as shadow or darkness. Shadow God-slayer Spells Shadow God-slayer bellow(シャドウ神の咆哮 Shadō-shin no hōkō): Through the use of Shadow-Godslayer magic, the user consumes a large number of shadows from either, shadow based attacks launched at them or from shadows found in the surrounding area before taking ina deep breath and releasing the shadows in a form of roar or bellow, these shadows will be cast out of the user's mouth and toward the intended target. Meant as a blunt force attack, as a wall of shadow pounds into the enemy at high speed, it can also be converted into an armor piercing attack as the wall of shadow is converted into several thousand needle-like objects. This attack also has a cold quality to it, due to the absence of light, the shadows give off no warmth, being cold enough begin freezing water though to actually fully solidify the water it would require it to be exposed to this attack for a period of time lasting longer than twenty seconds. Shadow God-slayer claw(シャドウ神スレイヤーの爪 Shadō-shin sureiyā no tsume):Through the use of Shadow-Godslayer magic, the user may cover their hand in thick black shadows, these shadows, in a similar manner to Shadow God-slayer bellow(シャドウ神の咆哮 Shadō-shin no hōkō), give off an intensely cold aura. the absence of light being the cause for this lack of warmth. As the name suggests, the shadows that cover the users hands take on the shape of claws, however, while they can be used for close combat, it is actually meant to be used as a ranged attack. The user will swipe the claws toward their target, sending a blade-like wave of shadows toward them. If contact is made with anything, regardless of whether or not it was the intended target, the blade-like wave will consume the object in thick shadows before closing in onto itself and imploding. Advanced God-slayer spells Shadow God slayer secret art: Consuming Darkness(シャドウ神スレイヤーの秘密アート：消費闇 Shadō-shin sureiyā no himitsu āto: Shōhi yami): Through the use of highly advanced Shadow God-slayer magic, the user can cover a large area in thick, consuming shadows. These shadows, like all spells before it, give off an icy cold aura, however, with this spell the aura is stronger than ever before, allowing water to be completely frozen on contact with these shadow. The shadows serve to block all light from the outside, any none slayer based light or fire magic is instantly consumed by the shadows. The purpose of this attack is to leave the enemy vulnerable and scared as their sight is completely taken away. Shadow God Force God force(神フォース Kami fōsu), also dubbed "The Divine form"(神の形 Kami no katachi) is the final and most powerful form of God slayer magic. Within this form the user begins to literally embody the element in which their God-slayer magic utilizes. Within this form, their magical power as well as their regenerative ability is increased several times higher than their normal level. Quotes Relationships Eldrid Bezaleel: Eldrid was the man who adopted Tojima, allowing him to join the dark guild Shadowcast. Eldrid raised Tojima as his own, installing in him his philosophy of "Kill or be Killed." and "Only the strong survived.". Tojima believed this philosophy, however, he modified it to fit his own ideas. Eldrid taught Tojima powerful Shadow and fire magic, the same magic that Tojima later used to end his life. Eldrid is the biological father of Flare. Flare Bezaleel(フレアBezaleel Furea Bezaleel): Flare was Tojima's only friend during his time in the dark guild Shadowcast. She was also Tojima's first love. Being only a year older than him and the youngest mages in the guild, the two became very close. Tojima was forced to end her life on the day he slaughtered the dark guilds members. Samarra Inari(サーマッラー稲荷 Sāmarrā inari): A rolemodel to Tojima(although he'd never admit it).He respects and admirers her strength not only in battle but as a leader.She has also made a big impact on him whether she realizes it or not.Saving him from himself she helped lead him down a path worth following. Annalina Shisen(Annalina四川 Annalina Shisen): Daughter of a vet from Shirostume and Tojima's wife.Her and Tojima first met during one of Tojima's visits to the town for a job. Tojima regards her as his brightest light and despite not fully understanding them, feels strong feelings for her. Adrian Shisen(エイドリアン四川 Eidorian Shisen):Annalina and Tojima's first born child. Taking after her father, Adrian can come off as distant and cold but in truth she is kind and caring. Due to being raised around the guild and going to the most well regarded school in all of Fiore she was quickly able to pick up and master several forms of magic. She is regarded as a prodigy. She strives to be Koma Inu's next guild master Emery Shisen(エメリー四川 Emerī Shisen): Tojima and Annalina's second child. Taking after her mother in both appearance and personality, Emery is a hardworking, kind-hearted young woman who aspires to be as strong as her older sister. Yuuki Shisen(結城四川 Yūki Shisen):Annalina and Tojima's youngest child, Yuuki takes after his mother. He is kind hearted and out going. Unlike his oldest sister, Yuuki isn't one for hitting the books and would rather settle down for a nap. Mitsuki Hana(みつきハナ Mi-tsuki Hana): Tojima and Annalina's adopted daughter. After the Guild war, Mitsuki was arrested and tried by the council. After Miss Inari was able to pull a few strings, Mitsuki was placed under Annalina and Tojima's care. Aiden Cordelia(エイデンコーデリア Eidenkōderia): One of two of Tojima's team members.Tojima sees Aiden as a good friend (although he'd never admit it).He respects Aiden's strength and believes that he has true potential. Niwatori(にわとり Niwatori): The second of the two team members.Tojima acknowledges Niwatori's intellect and believes that he too has true potential to grown into a strong and capable leader if only he could stay awake. Nokimo: Both sharing a passion for reading and spending the majority of their time in the guilds library, it would only make sense for these two to be good friends. Synopsis Main story line Part one, Ages 8-16 * Shadowcast's looming darkness. A piece of Tojima's past is revealed in this short story. A young hate filled Tojima finishes a mission given to him by the dark guild shadowcast as he attempts to gain the strength he needs to carry out his revenge. Part two, Ages 20-26 *First steps toward the light: *Valley of the Stonefist: * Beyond the Shadows Cast.On a job Tojima is forced to relive part of his broken past and think about the path he has chosen but perhaps also help someone on a similar path find their light before it is too late. * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc.Koma inu takes on the dark guild Shattered Dusk in this several chapter arc. * The silent shadows brightest light..In an attempt to grow closer to Annalina, Tojima decides to take her on a date. The only problem being that Tojima does not know how to go about one. * The Darkness finds the Light: Tojima and Annalina. After over two years of dating Tojima decides that it is time to propose to Annalina. *Tojima vs. Mitsuki: The silent owl and The demon reaper *Wedding at Koma Inu: Tojima and Annalina *Part one: Water, Koma Inu S-class trials (Tojima Shisen) *Part Two: Fire, Koma inu S-class trials (Tojima shisen) *Part Three: Earth, Koma Inu S-Class Trials (Aiden vs. Tojima) *Koma Inu's S Class Trials Part Four: Air *C-class mission: Still Waiting Their Return. Part three, Ages 27-? *Koma Inu Tournament Round One: Tojima vs. Roji *Koma Inu tournament, round 3: Umi vs. Tojima *Koma Inu tournament Semi-finals: Dakota vs. Tojima *Koma Inu Tournament Round Five: The Finals Side stories *Returning What was Stolen *D-class job: Playing the fetch. *Koma Inu Magical Academy: The Transfer Student Classes *Koma Inu magical academy:Philosophy and Morals (X798) Trivia *Tojima Shisen means "closed eyes". *Real name = Akiru Shisen which means "Bright eyes". *If Tojima had a theme, I imagine it would be Rain by Sidhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmGj8wBnDJs or seasons die one after another by Amazarashihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2n5Ryxne2o. Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Godslayer Category:Blackdagger01 Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Koma Inu mage